gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of King's Landing (Goldfyre Legacy)
Battle of King's Landing Prelude With decisive and crushing defeat of loyalists at Battle of Kingsroad, probably last chance of loyalists to stop rebels, remnants of their armies returned to King's Landing. Among defeated retreating troops was also Aerys favourite bastard Daeron, who, on father order and in spite of his own arguments and warnings, was appointed among top commander of loyalist armies. Aerys did not blame Daeron and appointed him to position Hand of the King, as youngest (19 years old) holder in history. Daeron only task during this appointment under Aerys II was defense of King's Landing against rebels. Daeron understood situation is tragic and defeat is inevitable, but was able to persuade Aerys to send princ Viserys and Queen Rhaella to Dragonstone. Battle Rebels secured Kingsroad on 6th Day of 3rd Month and at 7th Day, Rebels formed breachhead near southern parts of King's Landing. Despite warns from Tywin Lannister, Rhaegar sent emissar to warn locals and to call Aerys to step down from Iron Throne. Aerys declined and in some paranoid halucination, he warned Tywin that he will executed Jaime Lannister, who in that time, was already out of city and fought side-by-side with Rhaegar rebels. Rhaegar appeal on Gerold Hightower, but Lord Commander was devoted loyalists. On other hand, Tywin asked Rhaegar to call for Daeron Goldfyre, which Rhaegar harshly declined and cursed his bastard brother name. Rebel plan for battle was not sure at first. Randyll Tarly called for siege and encirclement of city, however, Robert Baratheon was able to call his fleet and naval mercenaries from Essos to prevent capture of Blackwater Bay. Tywin Lannister called for direct attack on King's Landing. After short arguing, rebel commanders choosed Tywin propose, despite threat of large casualties. Loyalist plan moved between total despair and some small chance for victory. While Alliser Thorne was among despair officers, Lord Commander Hightower and Lord Baratheon believed in chance to gather enough mercenary reinforcements from Essos and loyalists from Vale and defend King's Landing until that time. Day before rebel attack, Varys was sent to Pentos in search of mercenaries relief. However, it was futile attempt to stop inevitable defeat. At morning 7th Day, rebels used heavy weapons, trebuchets and ballistas, against city fortification and loyalist outposts out of city. Young and brave Edmure took Riverrun soldiers and moved past loyalist lines and to sewers of city, but not without notice of loyalists. Daeron found out this deceitful move and sent Robert Baratheon and his troops to stop Tully troops. Tully soldiers believed that sewers are safe and did not expect anything else then rats. However, they met with Robert Baratheon company and were decimated. Edmure Tully survived without wounding, but about 400 Riverrun troops died or were wounded by loyalists who lost only 80 troops. However, among casualties was Robert Baratheon who was hit by two arrows and was not able to return in battle. Loyalist morale weakened, but all other attempts to move in city through sewers were repeled, just like first one. In noon 7th Day, Rebels destroyed Kings Gate and crossed river to besiege River Gate, which they broke and shortly after noon, Fishmonger's Square and local districts were captured by rebels. Lord Commander Hightower took his sworn brothers and about five hundreds Goldcloaks and formed shield wall and defense at Hook and forced rebels to move through Muddy Way, where they were under attack of loyalist archers and crossbowmen. During this part of battle, rebels lost most of their casualties. It took rebels about 8 hours and 4,500 killed and wounded to reach Aegon Hill and Red Keep. Aerys refused to surrender, even when Lord Commander Hightower was captured and most of Kingsguard captured or slain by rebels. Instead, he ordered Daeron, pyromancer Rossart and ser Alliser Thorne to ignite wildfire. Aerys also gave order to prepare evacuation ship for Daeron, while he will die in "flames of Red Keep". Daeron and Rossart accepted Aerys "last order", but Alliser Thorne, despite loyalist, rebelled, killed Rossart and knocked out Daeron Goldfyre. When Aerys tried to ran away, Thorne shot him to leg by crossbow and tied him. Then, Thorne opened gates of Red Keep and ordered loyalists to lay down arms and surrender. Aftermath Many districts of town were destroyed by flame, thousands civilians died in battle, as well as thousands soldiers, both rebels and loyalists and it was bloody ascension of Rhaegar on Iron Throne. Rhaegar called his Small Council. Small Council, composed of Tywin Lannister, Randyll Tarly, Mace Tyrell, Jaime Lannister and Hoster Tully voted about fate of rebels. Despite patricidiality of that act, Rhaegar voted for execution of Aerys, who in that time, was mad animal who lost any sense and fall in erratic shouts. Robert Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon, who was already captured during Battle of Kingsroad, was offered death or exile on Wall. Both choose Wall and left Crownsland and Stormlands in to hand of their youngest brother. Alliser Thorne was amnested and left as commander of City Watch for his role in capturing Aerys. Daeron stand in trial and only Tywin influence and pressure prevented Rhaegar sending his bastard brother to Wall. Rhaegar never forgive his brother that he revealed Rhaegar Rebellion plans to their father. "... your act cost thousand lifes," shouted Rhaegar on Daeron. "... your rebellion cost it. Our father was madman, but did not led realm in to civil war, bloody rebellion and murdering." Most shocking was that after another negotiating with Tywin Lannister, Rhaegar offered not only amnesty to Daeron, but also remain in position of new Small Council, not as Hand of the King, but as Master of Coin. This and marriage of Rhaegar with Cersei Lannister, were conditions of Tywin Lannister to accept Rhaegar offer for rebellion against Aerys. With Cersei as new Queen and Daeron, bastard son of Aerys Targaryen and Joanna Lannister as Hand of the King, Lannister dynasty influence over Realm increased.Category:Goldfyre Legacy